Traditional door chimes are known in the art. One known type of door chime devices consists of a box and switch assembly actuating a recorded musical tone, series of tones or message. The signaling sound is created when the wall-housing aperture separates from the door chime assembly. Selecting one, of two or more, different housing covers, can alter the door chime assembly appearances and associated acoustic properties. Changing the shape and or size of the internal resonating elements within the housing unit alters the sound.
Another kind of known door chime is a simple wind chime fixed mounted to an opening door. This device indicates that the door has been opened, but does not utilize the unique sound and functional mechanisms of an actual miniature guitar to signal that the door has been opened.